A Few Last Words
by xx-SerinaTomoe-xx
Summary: The greatest thing in the world is to love, and to be loved in return.
1. Default Chapter

_"The greatest thing in the world is to love, and to be loved in return."_

_A few last words. _

Ginny looked out the window, the rain falling and splashing against the glass, coinciding with the beat of her heart.

-_Flashback-_

_She looked up to him, his emerald eyes boring down into her cinnamon eyes, clutching to his arms with all the strength she had left in her body. _

"_P-please Harry, d-don't leave me,"_

_A grim look flashed across his face, keeping his gaze locked firmly with hers, his warm voice floating through her mind like an angel._

"_You know I don't have a choice Ginny, it's the only way,"_

_Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks, her weak body trembling against his firm, strong one. _

"_Th-there must be another way Harry, please,"_

_Her heart silently broke, shattering into a million pieces in front of his eyes. Those emerald pools so oblivious to the heartache she was feeling. _

"_I'm sorry Ginny,"_

_He reluctantly let go of her and stepped out of the room, seconds later a green light flashing through the cracks of the doorway._

_Ginny clutched herself tightly and fell to the floor, the cold hard tears spilling from her eyes and dripping off her cheeks, landing on her stone cold skin. She felt her heart ache with the deepest pain anyone could feel, her mind racing through the last few moments with him, his sent still lingering in the room, on her clothes, his invisible hands making their way through her hair, along her skin. His firm body pressed against hers, his soft lips caressing hers as she forgot the pain. _

_-End of flashback- _

Ginny sighed, leaning her fragile body against the doorway. It had been two years since the death of Harry Potter, also the death of Voldemort. She blinked back the falling tears, mentally cursing herself for feeling so strongly. Her heart hadn't mended since that day, her heart still shattered in a million pieces. The rain began to fall harder as a last few words passed through Ginny's mind as her tears uncaringly fell.

_I love you Harry. _


	2. Unforgettable Memories

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts and there may be some Hermione/Ron coming up .

Beta Note: bwahaha o.o

And thanks to Kleo, my Beta reader ;;;

Chapter 2: Struggling with memories 

Ginny sat peacefully by the lake, leaning her head against the tree as her gaze slowly lingered across the lake. It was mid October, the smell of autumn in the air, the burnt orange leaves tumbling over the luscious green grass. A gentle smiled appeared across her pink lips as she closed her eyes lightly, letting the breeze flow through her flaming red mane.

In about 2 weeks, Hogwarts was going to be holding its first Masked Ball, for the year, on Halloween. She had been asked a few times by her friends such as Neville and Seamus to attend her at the dance, but reluctantly turned them down. To her dismay, she decided to go to the ball with her friend, Luna, a 6th year Ravenclaw with glowing blonde hair. Ginny's gown was beautiful, hand sewn by her mother who happened to haggle Madame Mulkin for some left-over white, creamy silk. The dress was off the shoulder, letting her soft shoulders accent her curves. Tiny sparkles were attached at the upper part of dress, near the chest. The woven material swung down in a cascade of silk, settling near her ankle. Her mask was the same material of her dress, including a feather on either side of the mask. Her mother had given Ginny a tiara that was to sit on her head of lavishing curls that hung down and sat on her shoulders.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself off, brushing her cloak off and tightening it around herself as the cool breeze threatened to nip at her skin. She whirled around and came face to face with Malfoy. _Oh great, I wonder what ferret face is up to this time, _she thought bitterly. She gave herself some time to let her gaze travel along his body, which had changed greatly since the years before. His chest and upper body was filled with strong muscles. His eye color turned from a cold grey to a soft, grey-blue that were filled with strong emotion. His hair was messed upon his head, much better than the slick back look he used to wear.

"Like what you see Weasel?" his cold voice drawled, his 6' frame towering over her.

"Bugger off ferret face and get out of my way!" Ginny shot back, try to get around him. She felt his arms grab her shoulders and pull her back, lifting her chin with his finger as he looked into her cinnamon eyes.

"Are you sure you want that Weasley?" he drawled, his warm breath trailing along her neck line, sending a shiver down her spine.

_Stop it Ginny!! _she scolded herself. She pulled away from his grasp and pushed him aside, storming off towards the castle.

Draco smirked at her retreating form and let his hand run through his blonde hair. _With time Weasley, with time. _

With that he let his robes blow behind him, and headed towards the main doors of Hogwarts.

_The corridor was dark, dimly lit letting the corners be filled with shadows, creatures hidden to the human eye. Small candelabras sat on the stone wall, burning off a small glow which was enough to light the path ahead. _

_Ginny ran down the passage way as fast as her legs could take her. The fear of something following her deepened as she continued running. She could hear the low hiss of the flames as they flickered dangerously beside her. As she kept running, she soon heard the low dull footsteps of someone behind her, gaining on her quickly. She took in a sharp breath and struggled to keep her pace fast, trying to speed herself as the follower quickened…_

"_I've come for you Ginny," the follower drawled, his voice dripping like poison._

_One word flashed through Ginny's mind as she heard the voice, fear flowing through her veins._

_Tom…_

Ginny shot up in her bed and felt hot sweat drip down from her forehead. She shivered and pulled her covers up, over her body and laid back down. Her head rested in the soft pillow, letting her eyes travel to the window as she stared out into the night sky. Quickly, sleep invaded her senses and she closed her eyes reluctantly, finishing the night with a dreamless sleep.


End file.
